The Meerkat and the Meteorite
by Zentia
Summary: Timon gets close to a meteorite and experience a change in setting and a (sex) change of a lifetime.


It was crisp and clear, starry night in the Savannah grass plains. Underneath a dead tree lied two animals, a meerkat and a warthog. Both were lying on their backs with the meerkat on top of the red wild pig's stomach.

The pig named Pumbaa was in deep sleep, snoring louder than a lion's roar. Timon the meerkat could barely sleep at all because of this. He just star gazed the whole time, hoping the snoring would subside soon. It wasn't long until he saw something in the sky. It was a shiny bluish white dot that gradually got closer and bigger. No, it was shooting star! Heading straight towards him and his companion!

The meerkat was shaking in fear while trying to wake the sleeping pig by anyway possible but to no avail. He feared the worst and ducked slightly, but realized that the object was breaking apart in some places. Luckily, the space object happened to pass over them by 20ft and struck the ground about the same distance north away from them. A small quake rattled the ground after impact that made Timon lose his balance and fell off his still snoozing friend.

After he got up from his short fall, he decided to see what that thing was, not bothering with waking the warthog. As he got to the crash site, he discovered a small crater that looked to be about 12ft wide yet only about 5ft deep. In that crater he saw a rock that was about 1/3 of his size. It was amazing how something so small could cause this much damage. He touched the ground which was cool, making it safe to approach it. As he got near, he discovered that the rock was glowing with a blue light. He was about to touch it until the light emulating from the rock pulsated and blinded him in a flash.

After the bright light subsided, he let his eyes try to adjust itself for a minute or two.

He then was surprised that his surroundings were in a closed in area than the open plains like before. It was a confined square space where the walls were made out of a combination of sturdy bark, branches, and mostly grass which held the tropical debris. The floor was pretty much just smoothed out grass and dirt. Everything about the place screamed that some kind of giant lives here. In his left corner, there was a huge mound of soft waxy leaves that was roughly the size of a queen sized mattress and looked like something comfortable to sleep on. There were three huge rocks in the opposite corner. One was the biggest with a flat smooth surface and the two other rocks at its right and left side that had flat surfaces too, but were smaller and not as wide. There was a small square opening or window above it, letting the sunlight in. They seem to be used as a table and two chairs. A filled clay water basin laid next to the wall with a small similar stone like seat the ones near the table. Next to it was some kind of makeshift box made out of sticks and tree bark that was used to storage things. In front of him was the entry way, but block by some kind of wooden plank, leading to outside or to another part of the grass container.

"Hello? Anyone here? Pumbaa?" the meerkat broke the silence, still wondering where he is and how he got there. Then, he remembered about the space rock. Where the thing did went to? He looked more at his surroundings, hoping that it would take him back to the savanna, his home and away from whatever the heck this place was.

He scanned just about everywhere, but the space rock was nowhere to be found. Hope felt lost to him, but he didn't want to be mopey about and just sitting there doing nothing was not going to solve anything. However, just as he was about to stand up, a strange feeling coursed throughout his body. The feeling turned into strong warmth that became strong around his feet.

He went wide eyed as he saw his feet began to grow. Both grew in terms of size and width as they became about 7 to 8 inches! His feet also began to morph, developing some more digits as they became more like a human's yet dainty and slim. He was mesmerized by them and flexed the brown colored toes, making sure they were real and his. The strange growth didn't stop there as his legs had started to stretch about a couple feet while pushing away from his newly formed feet too. His bones and muscle, femurs and all, were thickening quite a bit and the skin stretching, adjusting to their new size and form. The legs gained a feminine shape out of it as well. He felt his butt bloated with a ton of fat, making it soft and sensitive while giving him such attractive hips. His tail shot out like tree sprout as it gained about a couple feet in length. His spine popped and cracked as he suddenly grew about a few feet more in height. His torso widened slightly as well to be proportionate with his new body, but his waist slimmed to make an hourglass figure. An itchiness developed on his chest as two dark quarter size nipples poked out of the light tan fur. Then, two mounds formed underneath the nipples and grew into G cup breasts which leaked some milk afterward. His arms were then given the same treatment as his legs, growing longer to accommodate with his new body and becoming slender with dainty fingers. He developed a bit of a headache as his head grew to be proportionate to his body. His face morphed as his nose shrank, eyelashes fuller, ears were slightly shorter, and became a rounder head. The red patch of fur on his head started to extend and grow as it became like smooth and soft reddish hair that stopped near his waist line. Finally, he felt a tug at his crotch and feared the worst as his sac and shaft receded into his body and a new pair of lips took its place.

He was now a complete she! But not only that, he had become a 5ft anthropomorphic female!

"What happened to me?!" she shouted in a higher pitched voice. She clasped her mouth in reflex because of how different she sounded now than her former male state.

Timon struggled to get up still trying to adjust to her new form and the extra weight in her chest. Her legs wobbled slightly as she heaved slightly forward yet managed to walk over to the water basin and have a seat on the cold stone.

She then leaned forward and looked into the water basin, conveniently filled with crystal clear water and saw her reflection. A delicate tannish hand with dark brown thinly fingers touched the female meerkat's face that was looking back. A face with a small black bump for a nose, long eyelashes, a round light tan face with long wavy reddish hair was staring back that had a look of surprise and unbelief. She noticed her cleavage being reflected as well.

Turning her attention from her reflection, Timon looked down at her titanic tits. Two curious hands slowly reached and cupped each coconut sized mounds. She moaned deeply as both hands kneaded and rubbed them, causing a slight milk leakage from each dark hardened quarter sized nipples. She fondled her breast for about some time, getting lost in the pleasure. That is until another leakage happened down south.

After emitting a deep moan during her rough chest play, she felt a release in her nether regions along with dampness in her crotch fur. Her left hand went to the moist area as both index and middle finger felt a sticky fluid around her snatch and on the stone. She brought her hand up to her face to see the wet digits with vaginal juice flowing down. She put them in her mouth and tasted a strange sweetness as her tongue wrapped around them, licking them clean of pre.

She then drew her attention back to the wet snatch, now wanting to explore its depths. She had seen female meerkats in heat before that have used their fingers to masturbate or "find relief" as her Ma called it when she was male. They always looked very hot and heavy and it seemed like a very intense way of pleasuring themselves, more than how the males do it as she had done so a couple times. The same two curious fingers went back to the entryway. Then, with a thrust, both fingers burrowed deep within, rubbing her inner flesh walls. The feeling was amazing! No wonder the females liked doing this! She began pushing them in and out, in and out in rapid procession. She let out a deep womanly moan in response as she masturbated with eyes rolling back and drooling on the sides. Soon, her vagina started moistens up until it happened.

"Ooooooooohhhhh!" she let out one last moan as she climaxed all over her fingers, drenching them in a thick fluid.

"Mmmm…" she tasted the clear fluid as she put it in her mouth. Her tongue tasted the same unusual sweetness from before as she savored it slowly for some minutes.

An opening swing of the plank door startled her and stopped her taste testing session and flinched in her seat.

"Having your usual alone time, I see." called a playful yet slightly deep voice from the entryway.

She looked over at the newcomer and to her shock it was another anthropomorphic meerkat! This one was male with a height around 6ft with an athletic runner's build and muscle. His face resembled much like her male one, but with some noticeable differences. Such differences were a bigger or hard chin, blue eyes, and black slightly spiked hair or head fur than the usual red. He was definitely quite a looker. Speaking of red, her faced blushed and she even drooled slightly when she noticed the semi-erect thick mushroom capped member unsheathed from a light tan sac with kiwi sized balls.

He happened to be holding some type of woven basket made out of tropical leaves with a wooden lid with a handle over his shoulder. Faint sounds could be heard from the basket such as chirping and buzzing. Sounds she is really familiar with. The sounds of insects! The sound of food! Her stomach replied with that notion with a loud growl that even the meerkat stranger's ears happened to pick up.

"Sounds like someone is hungry and just in time for lunch! Captured a lot of Hercules beetles and slugs this around. Come let's eat, Timon, honey." He said while sitting down and setting down the basket.

Timon followed suit though and sat down across from him. 'How does he know my name?!' was something she wanted to blurt out loud, but a sudden strange nagging in her head told her not to. It told her that this was natural for some reason, and she should know this male. It was giving her a slight headache in the end, making her rub her temples a bit.

"Hey, you okay?" the other meerkat said as he showed concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Khalano." She said as on reflex to reassure him. 'Wait, how do I know his name?!' she thought. Things were getting stranger by the minute with no answers in sight from the strange teleportation to the transformation to the meeting of this stranger and the new memories. Again, with the space rock gone along with this meerkat who acts like all of this is natural; those answers seem to be at an impossible reach.

"Okay, if you say then! Bon appetit!" he said as he opened up the basket, revealing delicious morsels inside. Timon licked her lips as she saw bugs of many types inside. Beetles, snails, slugs, caterpillars, worms, etc. just about many tropical bugs she had eaten before yet possibly bigger especially in comparison to her previous small male form. She noticed that the bugs were stuck in some kind of white paste that covered the inside surface of the basket. Curiously, she picked a struggling beetle on its backside and licked the pale paste. It tasted like coconut! Never really thought about mixing coconut and bugs in such a way before! She then dug into the basket, grabbing handfuls and biting into them with loud crunching sounds. Soon, both were digging in, biting and breaking exoskeletons and slurping down the bug juice inside.

After filling their bellies, the two of them talked for a while with Timon gaining some strange memories in the process. Apparently, she learned that Simba and Pumbaa along with other animals she knew existed here that were now anthropomorphized as well. Though it didn't help that she was a female here and the others stayed the same gender from her male life. Memories of adventures she had when she met with Khalano surfaced with when they first met and dated in the little paradise, flirtatious moments that led to sex, meeting the meerkat families and some arguments between them that ended with almost hilarious results. However, somewhere in her mind, her male side and masculinity were in imminent threat of the growing feminine hormones overcrowding her body as memories were being returned. It made her scared that she'll never be male again and part of her was trying to fight it but to no avail.

Khalano placed the empty basket to the side after detailing his bug hunt for lunch and who he had met along the way. Both then got up and drank from the water basin next to them while also washing hands too. The male then went over to the bed of leaves, lying on his side as he patted to the spot right next to him with look full of flirtatious lust along with a full erect jet-black cock telling her to join him for some 'fun' without uttering a word.

Timon tensed up a bit at this unfamiliar yet simultaneously familiar notion, but soon she started to feel warm and wet again in her crotch. Then, as if switched into autopilot, she shot back Khalano a lustful expression as well and followed his silent command as she lied down next to him. Their bodies were practically touching each other. Face to face, as they lips locked into a passionate kiss; crotch to crotch, as his member rubbed against her moist entryway.

Her male mind was fearful as it became too weak with more female hormones on the rise. The masculine conscious could only watch as the sexual events were to unfold.

During the kiss, Timon rolled slightly onto her back, having Khalano on top of her and his now pre covered cock tip directed to her opening.

"Ready?" he asked her. Timon giggled and responded with a nod as she wrapped her arms around her lover's back.

Then, Khalano drove his dick straight deeply into her snatch, causing Timon to arch back in the throes of pleasure. She gasped and moaned as her mate started to pump in and out of her at a steady and slow pace, making her dark brown toes curl and her fingers digging into her mate's back though not enough to pierce the skin.

"Faster…..ooooooohhhh…Khalano. Please faster! Ahhhhh!"

He responded with a grunt and faster pumping with his fuzzy sack slapping around her thighs. His slick member rubbed her mate's inner vagina walls vigorously, making her moan louder and leak fluids. Timon was reaching her climax as Khalano kept pumping. He attacked her G-Spot multiple times, stimulating it hard until she let out a huge moan.

"Oooooooooooohhhhh! I'-I'm CUMMING!" she cried out loud as an orgasm triggered deep within.

Khalano eased his pace as he felt a gusher of cum drenching his heavy pulsating member. As he eased up, he felt he was about reach the tipping point. He gave a couple of hard thrusts with the final one plunging hard and deep into her; his cock blasted a huge load of seed deep into her womb, causing another cry of pleasure out of Timon. Not only that, but her breasts reacted as they shot two jet streams of milk onto his chest. As he exited her snatch, he squirted some leftover semen that stuck onto her crotch fur.

Khalano shifted back laying onto his side as Timon did the same. Both basked in the afterglow of sex with deep panting and heavy breathing. The two stared at each other with big weary eyes and smiles and went face-to-face for another passionate kiss as their bodies embraced one another. After the two broke their kiss, they started to talk.

"Since it'll be mostly clear tonight, want to do this again by the waterfall? We could see the stars and the moon. It'll be beautiful…not as beautiful as you of course!"

"That sounds lovely, my handsome beast." Timon replied and give him another kiss with feminine mind in control. She then let out a yawn and laid an arm on his chest. "Though after a quick nap and an escargot meal," she added as she let her eyelids drop.

"That's my girl. Heh heh…" Khalano chuckled as he looked at his mate and towards the setting savanna sun.


End file.
